paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The art fair
this belongs to eva # Ugh ! This is hard ! Tasha said . what's hard ? Rarphie said confused . This cross word puzzle ! Tasha said .We don't have thumbs that's why you can do it Tasha ! Rarphie said smartly . Do you ever pay a tenchen to your body parts !? I'm using my mouth to write ! Tasha said out smarting him .females Rarphie said quietly . I head that ! Tasha answered walking away into the lookout to have a snack .oh no what are slya and anmsa doing here ?.Rarphie said . Rarphie raced over to slya And anmsa ! ( yes anmsa is a boy ) what you guys doing here ?! Rarphie said . ugh , we like live bye you. . slya answered Rudely . and we are just walking around dude ! Sssch ! Anmsa said . sorry ! Rarphie said being sassy . ( pup tag ringing ) paw patrol to the look out ! Ryder . Ryder said . ( theme music as the pups line up in front of the screen ) ready for action Ryder sir ! Chase said .OK pups this is not a mission , its a project ! Ryder said . yes !!!! Rocky said . I love projects ! Estrella said . me to . dasher said . Today is the Adventure bay art fair , so I picked a few of you to do. It . Ryder said . and thoses pups are Estrella , dasher Zoe. , manual Tasha and Rocky . ya !! All the pups barked happily for them . The rest of will be going with me to see the art . " you want to know Spanish. This pup has planed it Estrella said . if your stuck in ice cold whether this pup will bring you back together ! dasher said .with ice cold water with this pup it won't bother !said Zoe . if there's a baby animal in trouble this pup is on the double ! Manual said . green means go ! Rocky said . all right paw patrol is on roll ! ( a few min later ) OK pup this is your painting area . Ryder said . OK Rarphie answered .the rest of you pups come will me . hey manuail ! Rarphie said . what?! Manuail answered. . good luck ! Rarphie giggled . ugh . manuail answered . why didn't you thank you to Rarphie ? Tasha asked manuail . because hes jealous of me because he likes you but you don't like him , so when he hear about us dating , he got angry . manual said softly . oh ! tasha answered . let's start painting . Zoe said ya !!! Dasher and Estrella answered . Hello pups ! The mayor said walking to them . ahhhh ! Zoe yelled it a chicken !!! Hide me !! Zoe yelled .you have a fear of chickens ?? Dasher said . yes they are Scarry looking !! OK I will hide chicklta . the mayor answered . OK pups you get to paint wathever you want ! Yes !! Tasha said .good luck pups ! The major said walking away .I'm painting a fish manuail said . I'm painting my pup tag ! Tasha said .I'm painting paw prints Estrella said I'm going to paint the words. Paw patrol. . dasher said .and I'm going to paint the sun .After a long day of painting the fair was done and the pups won the prize of a gold medal for the coolest and best painting . and the pups walk home to the look out that night ..... The end. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Funny Category:Evas univerity